birdietalk_productionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Victory Poses
Whenever a tribute wins a Hunger Games simulator round, there is a pose he or she does to celebrate that victory. The List The list of victory poses is below. Characters are in alphabetical order. Amy This Total Drama character has multiple options for a victory pose. *The normal option is smirking. *If Amy's last victim is Samey, she will mock her. Brionne This Pokemon character only has one option for a victory pose. This is a dancing pose. As the dance continues, Brionne creates many water balloons. Dean Ambrose This WWE character only has one option for a victory pose. As he throws up two victory signs, he boasts over winning and adds that the viewers must prepare for the next victory in his already long list of them. Dragonbird This Power Bird has two options for a victory pose. *The normal option resembles one of Fletchling's poses from Pokemon Amie/Refresh. *If Dragonbird's kill count is 10 or more, Dragonlord will let loose. One of his arms will lower down during the transition into Dragonlord's victory pose (see below). Dragonlord This Dragon Quest character only has one option for a victory pose. This pose is a resemblance to his victory pose from Fortune Street, except that he unleashes Absolute Darkness powers as he is laughing. This darkness can get more intense, depending on how high his kill count is. Ella This Total Drama character only has one option for a victory pose. She sings a song of victory, in a similar fashion to Mary's victory pose. Luigi This Super Mario character only has one option for a victory pose. This pose is a combination of two poses from previous games. The first half is from Fortune Street, while the second half is from one of his Super Smash Bros. Melee poses. Mario This Super Mario character only has one option for a victory pose. This pose is a combination of two poses from previous games. Mario performs his Fortune Street pose, then transitions to his Mario Party pose. Mary Canary This LTIB character only has one option for a victory pose. She sings a song of victory, in a similar fashion to Ella's victory pose. Primarina This Pokemon character only has one option for a victory pose. This pose is a resemblance to Oceanic Operetta's start-up sequence, except that Primarina is not really performing the move. Roman Reigns This WWE character only has one option for a victory pose. He first performs his skyward shout taunt. Then he throws two victory signs up into the air as he screams again. Sam Jay This LTIB character has multiple options for a victory pose. *The normal option is a victory tantrum. *If Sam exceeds 10 kills, the tantrum is incredibly violent. *If Sam's last victim is Scotty, he will taunt him instead of throwing a tantrum. Scarlett This Total Drama character has multiple options for a victory pose. *Pacifist Victory (No Kills): She just jots down notes, smirking at her victory. *If Scarlett's kill count is from the range of 1 to 9: Some of her hairs may be out of place, depending on how high her kill count is. Her eyes turn red if the kill count is high enough. She still smirks, commenting that her victims are thankful she did not go all the way. *If Scarlett's kill count is 10 or more: She has snapped and revealed her true self. Instead of smirking, she laughs over her victims. This starts low, but it quickly builds up to an evil and raucous show of triumph that echoes throughout the arena. Srigne This Starly Wrestler has multiple options for a victory pose. *The normal option has him crossing his wings. *If Srigne exceeds 10 kills, Roman Reigns will let loose. Cue the transition from crossing arms into Reigns's victory pose (see above). Zira Brown This LTIB character has only one option for a victory pose. She points fingers forward with both hands, moves them in the fashion of a Z shape, then transitions into double victory signs. Interruptions Some factors can interrupt a victory pose. These are listed below. *Character cries himself or herself to sleep. He or she will continue to cry until Chris McLean reveals the victory. *Character constructs a shack. He or she will wait until the shack is complete. *Character goes to sleep. He or she will be woken up by Chris McLean. *Character daydreams. The dream is of the victory pose. *Character has a nightmare. Chris McLean will comfort him or her by revealing the victory. *Character passes out. He or she cannot do the victory pose at all. *Character hunts for others. He or she eventually finds Chris McLean, who reveals the victory. *Character eats food. He or she will not perform the victory pose until the food is finished off. *Character randomly starts chirping. The chirps eventually turn into a tune of victory, negating the victory pose that would've been performed normally. *Character climbs a tree to rest. The victory pose is performed on top of the tree. The Gallery Srigne's Victory Pose.png|Srigne's victory pose has him cross his wings and say "Believe that". Sam's Victory Pose.png|Sam Jay's victory pose has him throw a victory tantrum. The Ravage of Reigns Lets Loose.png|Roman Reigns's victory pose has him doing his skyward scream taunt while holding up two victory signs. Ambrose's Victory Pose.png|Dean Ambrose's victory pose has him throw up two victory signs and boast "I win! LOL!". Dragonlord's Victory Pose.png|Dragonlord's victory pose resembles the pose he did in Fortune Street, except his laughing can be heard. Absolute Darkness powers activate. Mr. Warner's Victory Pose.png|Ben Wilburn Warner's victory pose has him hold up a victory sign, smirk, and comment that he found that all of the deaths were funny. Primarina's Victory Pose.png|Primarina's victory pose resembles the start-up of Oceanic Operetta, except that she isn't really performing the move. The Prince of Darkness.png|Dragonlord's victory pose as "The Prince of Darkness" remains mostly the same, except the darkness is much more powerful and causes a fierce wind to blow around the arena during its destruction. Category:BrantSteele